


Eric

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [8]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Kinda sad at first, Love Confession, M/M, Songfic, They're Really in Love, also dumb juyeon, good ending, whipped juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: He had not understood much about what he had been feeling, the only thing he had known was that he had missed Eric.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: late night drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Eric

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> SO Taylor Swift got a new album out yesterday and, like a basic white girl, I wrote this because I felt super inspired.   
> I recommend to listen to the song "Betty" from the Folklore album (the whole album is amazing btw anywayyy) while reading it really gets you in the mood!   
> I hope you'll like it !! and thank you <3

Juyeon scouted closer to the window, pushing the curtains to see the street. They were covered in gold, yellow, and orange leaves, but there was no sign of any human being, no sign of a smiling Eric skating over to his house.

Eric used to always skate around the neighborhood, making sure to pass by his alley several times to get his attention, and every time it would work. Every time Juyeon used to leave the comfort of his room, whether it was a rainy, a windy, or a sunny day, to join him. They used to sit on the pavement, talking, playing, laughing, and it felt good, it felt right.

Even if Juyeon had known since forever that something was different with Eric, that the feeling he was feeling when he was with him was not the same as the one he had when he was with his other friends, the young man had made sure to push all these thoughts away, just enjoying Eric’s presence next to him. His warmth, his energy, his enthusiasm, and his joy. Everything that made Eric, Eric, everything so lovable about the youngest boy.

Juyeon closed the curtains, taking a few steps back as he felt his heart tightening into his chest. An unpleasant sensation that had been a daily one ever since Eric had stopped meeting him. A part of him wished he could have blamed the latter for it, but he knew he had done the worst thing.

The worst thing he had ever done was to Eric and the mere thought of it was making him nauseous.

He had not imagined while doing it that it would end up in such a painful memory. It was just a summer vacation, a gateway he and Hyunjae, his other best friend, had been talking about for months and we're so happy to finally do. Eric had been sincerely happy for him too. It was just a girl, a summer fling, something meaningless, more fun than sincere that lasted only during August, and the feelings he had thought feeling had disappeared as soon as she had been out of sight. It could have been nothing until a welcoming back party and Hyunjae telling everyone about Juyeon’s summer love. In front of Eric’s shocked eyes, and not understand why all their friends were so surprised about him being with a girl, he had said he was straight.

Juyeon had not wanted to make any assumption but he had guessed Eric had changed his usual skateboarding route because of him. Summer had ended brutally when the youngest had left the room, obviously shaken up, and Juyeon had only watched him leave.

The words in his mind at that moment had never crossed his lips. How no matter what had happened, what he had said, he had dreamt of Eric all summer. He had not understood much about what he had been feeling, the only thing he had known was that he had missed him.

And he was missing him even more now. But the streets were empty. A whole season had gone by without Eric showing up, to his doorstep, or one of his party. Everything was empty. Everything was scary. He had gone through in his head of the multiple things he could tell him, the different conversations they could have but the outcome were frightening him so much, he had stayed silent, slowly losing his precious string with Eric.

But he was missing him so much, it was like he could not breathe. Not thinking much, he grabbed a jacket and left his house. Eric’s place was only a few blocks away, he jumped in his bike and rode as fast as possible. So many days had passed, he had hoped the youngest would have made the first move, but he was forced to acknowledge that it was his responsibility.

It was random but he showed up at Eric’s doorstep, ringing the doorbell, his breath short, his heart beating fast and his palms clammy. When he opened the door, a pulse in his mind screamed him to run away but he stood still. Eric was surprised, but Juyeon was glad he did not close the door on him like he probably would have deserved it.

“Hey,” was all that came out of his mouth.

Eric nodded, not impressed.

Juyeon took a deep breath, “can I talk to you?”

“I’ve been waiting for it,” the other one answered, making him come in the house. He led him to the garden where they sat down. Eric was staring at him intensely but Juyeon was avoiding his gaze as much as possible, feeling guilty.

“I know I should have done this before,” he started in a very low voice, “I have been dreaming of your face and your reaction and it made me so afraid that I chose not to do anything.”

Almost closing his eyes, he let the words came out of his lips without thinking about it, “it was just a summer thing, it truly meant nothing at that time, and it still means nothing to me because every second that I live away from you is a second that I pass thinking about you. I said I was straight because I was scared, everyone was here, expecting me to say something and I did not process everything, my feelings, how I felt about those either… it was such an easy answer, but it was not true.”

He breathed, Eric was still silent, he still could not look at him. “I thought about what kind of things I could tell you to explain myself and justify,” he continued, “but nothing seemed enough, I am just so sorry that it took me so much time to understand, and I just want to make it up to you. I thought about it a lot, and I’m still not sure about your answer.”

“You can ask me,” the youngest said in a very tiny voice, a tone so unusual for the high energy boy Juyeon knew. He opened slightly his eyes and crossed his gaze.

Holding the look, Juyeon slowly followed his words, “do you trust me if I tell you that I wanna have you, that I love you and I wanna kiss you, even in front of everyone.”

His heart stopped beating when Eric did not answer immediately, instead, he got up. Juyeon was already ready to apologize once again but the other boy came closer to him, putting his two hands around his face, making sure to not break the eye contact, “I trust you.”

Juyeon was the one who kissed him and it felt just like he had dreamt of it, even better. Eric's lips tasted like candies and they were so soft on Juyeon’s, it felt like he was giving him a breath of life, making his entire being felt at the right place, making everything feel so right and like it had meant to be there. To love and to be loved by Eric. It did not feel complicated like he had been so scared of it. And Juyeon thought he could and wanted to do that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @woobrioche


End file.
